


Kiss Shot

by Arlene0401



Series: If these walls could talk [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Background Relationships, Dirty Talk, Gags, Levi/Erwin and Levi/Eren fuse to Levi/Erwin/Eren, M/M, Polyamory, Pride and Prejudice References, References to Jane Austen, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, background Mikasa/Armin, mild bondage, no love triangles, only the happy polys here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlene0401
Summary: Eren cared deeply for Levi, knew that he was loved in return, but he also knew that Erwin played a central role in his life too, and that Levi, without ever complaining, suffered tremendously under the months long periods of separation that convention and discretion demanded. So he had decided to seek the acquaintance of Erwin, in the hopes of Levi being able to spend more time with them.And just now Levi’s grey eyes, usually carefully devoid of emotion, moved from Erwin’s face to his, with an expression as if Eren had hung the moon and the stars for him. It hit Eren with such force that he momentarily rocked in place.





	Kiss Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of the eruriren weekend 2017, prompt "Past". Right into the deep end of filth. All three parts are set at Netherfield and are very loosely connected, but can be read separately.
> 
> I won't even pretend that this wasn't totally self indulgent. I'm nuts about Jane Austen novels, and ever since the BBC version of "Pride and Prejudice" I wanted to see Darcy get rawed over the billard table by Bingley. Enjoy this version of Levi/Darcy getting rekt by Eren/Bingley and Erwin/Fitzwilliam.

When Mr. Jaeger took residence in Netherfield Park, he was accompanied by his intimate friend Mr. Ackerman, much to the excitement of the neighborhood. Having not only one, but two wealthy and single young gentlemen introduced to the small circle of respectable families raised the hopes in many unwed young ladies’ hearts.

Meeting them in person already put a first damper onto their expectations. While Mr Jaeger was very handsome, tall and courteous, the undoubtedly richer of the two, Mr. Ackerman, was short in stature, broody and ineloquent. But a rumored income of six thousand a year has been known to put larger shortcomings into a friendly light, so there was still quite a number of female beauties coyly batting their eyelashes at him.

While many may have wondered why the outgoing and gallant Mr. Jaeger had chosen such an unsuitable man as his intimate friend, no one ever wondered about just _how_ intimate this friendship was.

The answer would have exceeded their wildest dreams.

“You didn’t dance again tonight. The young ladies were _so_ disappointed,” Mr. Jaeger remarked, his tone light and conversational.

Mr. Ackerman chose to remain silent. The cravat firmly stuffed into his mouth may have had something to do with that.

“And so was I,” the younger man continued, leaning forward and breathing hotly against his neck. “It’s really not nice of you to deny me of such simple pleasures, Levi. You know I love to watch you move. So… some punishment is in order, don’t you think?”

His hands travelled down to grab the hips of the man trapped beneath him, and he ground his crotch against him, letting him feel his arousal through their clothes. Levi shivered and whimpered a muffled “Eren!” around the makeshift gag.

“Shh, you don’t want the servants to hear, do you? Think of the scandal - think about the look in their eyes when they know the immaculate Mr. Ackerman moans like a whore for me when I haven’t even _done_ anything yet.”

Eren delivered another slow, torturous grind. They were both still fully dressed with the exception of their cravats, one currently gagging Levi, the other binding his wrists behind his back. Eren had bent and pinned him down over the billiard table, and Levi both loved and hated the man’s ability to unravel him like this.

It was true, no one would have thought that Levi would joyously spread his legs and let himself be pounded into next week, but no one also would have guessed that bright, smiling Eren could be a sadistic beast behind closed doors. He loved taking apart Levi’s composed facade bit by bit, until nothing was left but a mindless creature begging him for release.

Knowing that on another day, Levi would pay him back in kind.

But tonight, he was at Eren’s mercy, and the brunet’s mind was buzzing with the possibilities of all the debauched things he could do to him. It was late at night, the doors to the billiard room were firmly locked, and despite what he had said about the servants, Eren had seen to it that the last ones who had waited up to their master’s return from the ball were all long gone to bed by now.

“You know what, I’m going to fuck you right here on the billiard table.” He palmed Levi’s clothed erection, and the moan he got in response was music to his ears.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? The heir of Pemberley, taken and used like a cheap slut. If you ever invite me there, I’m going to fuck you on every single piece of furniture in your very own house.”

With quick movements, he unfastened Levi’s breeches and let them slide down, revealing creamy skin that broke out in gooseflesh at the contact with the cool air. Eren squeezed both asscheeks reverently and parted them.

“Such a beautiful ass,” he observed, trailing a teasing finger over the puckered entrance. Then he reached into his jacket for a small vial of oil.

“I’d love to tease and torment you, but I really can’t wait to be inside you. And besides, I have a little surprise for you - one that I know you’ll just love.” Eren let that announcement hang for Levi to ponder over while he made quick work of opening him up with slicked fingers.

Underneath him, Levi whined into the gag in his mouth and canted his hips to try to get Eren to move more, faster, deeper. He had no idea why his lover was even more riled up than usual, but if it got him out of the daunting prospect of being left empty and aching until he was crying with need he wasn’t going to complain.

He was quickly falling apart, the combined fire of lust and humiliation burning in his veins. It was always a relief to shed the mask of civilisation and just _be_ , in these moments that allowed him to revel in carnal desire without shame or reservation.

As soon as Eren could thrust four fingers into him without any hindrance, he willed himself away from the hypnotic pull that threatened to break his own reservation. His own length was throbbing painfully in his pants, and everything in him was yearning to yank open the flap and bury himself in this tight wet heat. But he did have a surprise for Levi, and this would be so much more fun.

“Are you ready for your surprise then, Levi?” he asked, getting an eager nod in reply.

“Good. But first of all, do you trust me? Do you remember that I would never do anything to harm you?”

He pulled the gag from Levi’s mouth so he could answer, and after some struggling to get his dry mouth to work, Levi replied.

“Yes, I trust you.”

Eren kissed him, sweet and tender. “I’m glad to hear, and I promise I will never do anything to betray that trust. Now, do you recall telling me about your old friend, Colonel Smith?”

Levi nodded. Colonel Erwin Smith was his other friend-come-to-lover, and he had never made it a secret to Eren. Erwin, on the other hand, knew everything about Eren. Everyone had agreed to the arrangement, although the two gentlemen in question had never met personally.

Levi switched between residing at his home Pemberley or his town house in London, and visiting Eren in Netherfield Park. In Pemberley he was often accompanied by Erwin, but his London bed was off limits for both his lovers - London was loud and busy and stressed him out enormously, and visitors and nosy neighbours ruined every shred of privacy.

“Your tales… _intrigued_ me, so I took the liberty to write him and introduce myself.” Eren kissed him again, harder, and felt Levi go weak in his arms as it dawned on him what Eren had in store for him.

“He’s a very interesting man indeed,” Eren continued. “I want to see what you look like when he fucks you. I want to watch you come on his cock like the whore that you are and not know whose name you should scream.”

He had begun to stroke Levi’s cock slowly, spreading precum, and Levi bucked and panted underneath him.

“You’d love that, wouldn’t you - have us do all the filthy things to you that you ever dreamed of. Let us fuck you in turns, or use both your mouth and your ass at the same time, until you’re a dirty mess.”

Levi moaned at that. “Yes, god, yes please!”

“Well then.” Eren kissed the corner of his mouth one last time, then left him perched flushed and panting on the billiard table to amble towards the door connecting the billiard room with his study. With another reassuring smile over his shoulder he unlocked the door and let someone step in.

Colonel Erwin Smith was, as always, immaculately dressed and seemed composed and at ease. Only a dusting of pink across his cheeks and the bulge in his pants betrayed that he must have been standing behind the door and listening for quite some time. He smiled when he saw Levi.

“Levi. What a pleasure to see you. It’s been awhile.”

He then turned to Eren, and the two started exchanging pleasantries as if this was just a conventional social gathering. Levi gaped. The situation was so surreal - Eren with his oil slicked hand chatting with Erwin, both ignoring the raging hard-ons tenting their pants, and he himself perched on the billiard table with his wrists bound and his naked ass up in the air.

“You two!” He spat. “Are you going to leave me here like this or what?”

The two gazes that swept in his direction with all the precision and singular intent of a duel pistol caused his mouth to snap shut.

Erwin inclined his head with the tiniest of smiles. “Mr. Jaeger, it seems Mr. Ackerman is in a bit of a predicament. As gentlemen, we should help him out.”

Eren held out his arm invitingly. “Be my guest, Colonel Smith.”

The colonel clasped the hands behind his back and moved forward, his black dress shoes padding silently over the plush carpet. Eren was a little amused. Since he and Levi had attended a ball, of course they were in formal evening attire, but it struck him as funny that Smith had decided to don silk breeches, black stockings and shoes. His tailcoat was immaculate, the cravat neatly tied, not a hair in the careful disarray of his fashionable hairdo out of place. Levi had described him as “a man of external respectability and internal depravement”, and it seemed he had a point.

Erwin lifted Levi’s chin with a thumb and forefinger and bent down to kiss him, a slow and deep slide of lips and tongue that spoke both of fondness and passion.

When they finally broke apart, he muttered: “I missed you,” and the warmth in Levi’s eyes as he looked up at his blond lover crushed any jealousy that may have bloomed in Eren’s chest upon watching the exchange.

He cared deeply for Levi, knew that he was loved in return, but he also knew that Erwin played a central role in his life too, and that Levi, without ever complaining, suffered tremendously under the months long periods of separation that convention and discretion demanded. So he had decided to seek the acquaintance of Erwin, in the hopes of Levi being able to spend more time with them.

And just now Levi’s grey eyes, usually carefully devoid of emotion, moved from Erwin’s face to his, with an expression as if Eren had hung the moon and the stars for him. It hit Eren with such force that he momentarily rocked in place. But he quickly regained his composure and strode over to the couple.

“So, do you like my surprise, Levi?”

Levi nodded and leaned his cheek into the hand cupping his face in an almost catlike fashion.

Erwin guided him up to a standing position and moved to embrace him from behind. “You’re really grateful, aren’t you,” he said with a gentle kiss to Levi’s neck.

“Yes.” Raspy.

“So am I. Now, how could we thank Eren properly? Do you have an idea, Levi?”

Levi writhed in the colonel’s arms, one hand caressing his jaw and throat, the other placed beneath his navel, neatly manicured fingernails just an inch away from the dark hair at the base of his cock. His eyes were dark with lust, and he licked his lips.

“I want to pleasure him with my mouth while you take me from behind.” He pressed his ass back against Erwin’s crotch, causing him to hiss in pleasure. “He said he wanted to watch me get fucked by you.”

“Is that so,” Erwin smiled at Eren. “Does that sound good to you?” He pressed two fingers against Levi’s lips, who obligingly opened his mouth to the intrusion.

Eren watched, mesmerized, as Levi suckled and laved at the digits, moisture leaking down his chin.

“Take it easy when you suck him off,” Erwin chuckled, “we all know what that filthy mouth of yours is capable of.”

“Right, he’s an insatiable little slut who sucks you dry if you let him,” Eren confirmed with a fond smile and nudged a forefinger between Levi’s lips along with Erwin’s fingers. With his free hand, he handed the vial to Erwin.

“I prepared him quite well, but maybe you’ll want to check for yourself.”

Erwin thanked him, withdrew his fingers from Levi’s mouth and slicked them up. Levi groaned and let his head fall against Eren’s chest as they pressed into him. Hadn’t he been caged between the two taller men, his knees would probably have given out under him.

With Levi’s erotic face pressed against his chest and the wanton moans in his ears, Eren could feel his breeches become painfully tight. He moved back a step, and when Levi opened his eyes to look at him in confusion, he deliberately reached down to open the two buttons holding the front flap. It fell down, revealing his straining erection.

He settled back comfortably against the billiard table and stroked himself lazily, pulling the foreskin down to expose the head, the pushing it back up. Levi followed his every movement with his eyes.

“You want this? Then come and show us what your skillful mouth is capable of. That is, if Erwin leaves you with enough brain capacity to suck me off. Otherwise, I’ll be just as happy to use and fuck your face to my heart’s content.”

Levi whimpered and surged forward like a man possessed. He swirled his tongue over the head, closed his lips around it and suckled at the foreskin, knowing full well how to drive Eren crazy. Erwin watched on, enthralled, before he bent forward, covering Levi’s smaller body with his own.

“You’re always full of surprises. I had no idea that being talked to like this arouses you so much. So, you want your mouth and ass fucked at the same time? So filthy and greedy.”

He opened his breeches and gave his cock a few pumps, spreading the oil remaining on his hand. When he grabbed Levi’s bound wrists and pressed the tip of his length his entrance, Levi moaned around Eren, sending delicious vibrations through his body.

Erwin thrust in slowly, inch by inch, and Levi gave up any attempt at bobbing his head. Eren ran soothing hands over his neck and hair. The wet heat enveloping his throbbing cock made him want to ram himself down Levi’s throat with abandon, but he needed to give him a moment until Erwin was fully sheathed and they were ready to go.

When his hips met Levi’s ass, Erwin moaned. “Damn, it’s been a while… and you feel so wonderful. I fear I’m not going to last long.”

_Neither will I_ , Eren thought. _Not in the face of all my wet dreams come true_.

Levi had never looked more beautiful to him, the light of the fireplace playing on his flushed features, sweaty hair falling into his eyes. His lips around Eren’s cock were pink and wet with spit and precum. While Eren might have enjoyed this view countless times before, seeing someone else’s cock split Levi open was new, as was feeling him thrum in excitement at the prospect of getting deliciously wrecked by both his lovers. In fact, Eren had reason to believe that _none_ of them would last very long.

A sudden hard suck on his cock made Eren gasp, and he looked down to find Levi’s eyes watching him with a mischievous glint. Levi didn’t give him any time to recover, but let his devilish mouth glide up and down with lewd, wet noises, and bucked his hips impatiently.

Erwin and Eren exchanged a glance over the man squirming between them, and a smirk formed on both their faces. The colonel pulled halfway out, grasped Levi’s hips to keep him still and started moving, slow but firm and unforgiving, each thrust ending with an upward snap of his hips, and Eren was impressed at how quickly it drove Levi wild. The part of Eren’s brain that wasn’t desperately not trying to come right there and then duly took note for later reference.

The increasing force of Erwin’s thrusts drove Levi into Eren, and instead of blowing him with any semblance of coordination all he could do was let his jaw fall slack. He whimpered, and instantly Erwin eased up on him. Eren cupped his face.

“Everything good, Levi?” There was a hint of worry in his voice. 

Levi pulled back, licked his lips and smirked. “Very good.” He looked over his shoulder at Erwin. “Keep going. And don’t be so delicate about it. You haven’t fucked me in three months - show me how much you missed me.”

Something dark crossed Erwin’s eyes. Something predatory, and Eren thought that if this gaze was ever directed at him he’d probably lose all his clothes in two seconds straight. The blond put his hands around Levi’s waist and pulled him close, grinding into him. 

“Not so delicate, hm? Are you sure you’ll be able to keep up? I’ll fuck you as hard as you want, but only if you make sure to keep your slutty mouth on Eren. Set that lewd tongue to work and we’ll let you come. Won’t we, Eren?”

Encouraged by Levi’s pants and blissed face, Eren smiled and ran a thumb along his lower lip. “I don’t know if he can concentrate enough with your dick in his ass, but if he’s really good and lets me fuck his pretty mouth...”

He let the words hang, and Levi readily parted his lips to suck on his thumb, never breaking eye contact. Eren groaned and took the digit out to replace it with his cock. Velvet heat engulfed him, and he thrust slowly a couple of times, savouring the feeling.

“God, Levi, you feel so good. You can take it deeper, can’t you?” He pushed in deeper until Levi’s nose hit the hair at the base of his erection. Levi took it in stride, relaxing around him.

Then Erwin started to move again, and it took them a moment to set up a rhythm without bumping Levi around between them. The doors were thick, all servants far away, yet the three men tried to contain their noises and failed miserably. Without any doubt, Levi getting fucked by the two of them was the most erotic thing Eren had ever seen. His bound hands clenched helplessly at empty air, and he moaned around the length sliding in and out of his mouth. Tears leaked from his closed eyes. 

The view, the smell of sex and sweat, the obscene wet noises and moans drove Eren to the edge far too quickly for his taste. He threaded his fingers into Levi’s hair.

“I’m gonna come soon,” he panted. “Want to come in your filthy mouth and have you swallow it all for me. You love licking up my seed, don’t you? Here, take it all.”

He sped up his thrusts, feeling the tingling rush of release build up until it hit him, a white-hot wave of bliss. Levi swallowed around his pulsing cock, milking him of every drop like he was starving for it. 

Breathless and glowing, Eren ran his fingers affectionately through Levi*s messy hair.

“God, you’re so perfect and beautiful, Levi, so good for us. Isn’t he perfect, Erwin?”

He helped Levi up to stand in a upright position - well, as upright as possible with Erwin still plowing his ass - and kissed him slow and deep. The taste of his own seed on Levi’s tongue was something taboo, dirty and intimate. 

“Indeed, he’s wonderful.” Erwin’s lips breathed deceivingly gentle kisses on Levi’s neck, causing the skin to break out in gooseflesh.

“So striking and impressive at every ball or hunt - and so pretty when he’s riled up and desperate.” He nipped playfully at the tender skin, and Levi’s eyes widened a fraction in alarm, but Erwin knew what he was doing. “I know,” he murmured. “Not where it can be seen. You’re in good hands, Levi. Trust me. Trust us.”

A look passed between him and Eren, and for a short moment the air was loaded with the significance of this encounter. No one needed to spell out that what they engaged in was no simple giving in to carnal pleasures, but something that would get them into jail if they were found out… or worse. Allowing themselves to be this vulnerable was an act of faith and trust.

Levi melted into their kisses and caresses, and they happily indulged him. 

“Please,” he breathed against Eren’s lips. “Please.”

“Hm? Please, what?” Eren licked another drop of come from his chin.

“Let me come, please, I need to…” Levi’s head fell back in another long drawn moan.

“What, am I not treating you good enough? Levi, I’m hurt.” Erwin didn’t sound the least bit hurt. He switched from thrusting to gyrating his hips, buried deep inside Levi, making him keen.

“Erwin… Eren… please…”

“Shh, we’ve got you. You’ve done so well, Levi. Don’t you think so too, Eren?” While Erwin might still manage to sound nonchalant, he looked nearly as wrecked as Levi. His face glistened with sweat, and his pupils were blown so wide his eyes appeared almost black. Eren knew he was only holding on by a thread, and he admired the amount of sheer determination and self control that kept the man going.

“Let us take care of you.” After one last peck to Levi’s lips, Eren dropped to his knees and without further ado took his whole length into his mouth. He knew Levi loved it when he was swallowed to the hilt, so he relaxed his jaw and throat around him. The effect was immediate, and Levi’s sounds of pleasure took on a breathy, trembling note that announced he was about to lose himself. Eren couldn’t blame him - he could only imagine what it must be like to get sucked off and fucked simultaneously. If the mixture of praises and curses that fell from Levi’s mouth was anything to go by, it felt fantastic. 

Initially, Eren had seeked Erwin’s acquaintance for Levi’s benefit, but now he realised that with them being three, a whole new world of debauched games waited for them. He felt no desire to partake in any direct activities with Erwin - not yet, anyway - but the thought of those inscrutable eyes watching on as Levi pinned him to the mattress made his spent cock twitch. Even if they limited themselves to taking turns in playing with Levi… the possibilities were endless.

Under their combined assault Levi didn’t stand a chance, and he was pushed over the edge so suddenly he couldn’t even warn Eren. Warm liquid spurted down Eren’s throat, and he swallowed it all, moaning like it was the most delicious treat imaginable. He heard Erwin groan and felt his rhythm falter, and he remembered how irresistible Levi’s fluttering, clenching ass felt, how impossible it was to fend off orgasm sheathed by that pulsing heat.

For a short moment, the three men remained in this posture, catching their breath, until Eren gently let Levi’s softening dick slip from his mouth and straightened up to softly kiss his face. Erwin unbound his wrists and used the cravat to wipe Levi clean, ignoring his protests. The two taller men straightened their own and Levi’s clothes again, caged him between them, rubbing his strained arms back to life and showering him with affections and soft words. The state of post-orgasmic afterglow was the only time that Levi ever lowered his defenses and allowed this kind of tenderness.

He practically purred under their attentions, and it was moments like these that Eren wished they could share more intimacy than secretive encounters in the dead of night. But soon enough, Levi grumbled something about going to bed. Reluctantly, they padded through the silent hallways and separated at the stairs, Eren heading to the master bedroom and Levi and Erwin to the guest rooms. 

The next morning, Eren visited his sister Mikasa in the morning room. As usual, she was up early, and he dawdled around until she was finished reviewing the menu. He didn’t have to wait long - in her quiet, decisive manner she was finished quickly. 

“The guest I told you about - he arrived last night,” he told her after they had exchanged greetings.

She nodded. “Yes, the housekeeper already told me. I arranged dinner accordingly.”

“You’ll meet him at breakfast. I just thought I’d tell you in advance.”

She hummed an affirmative and took a moment to inspect the quill in her fingers.

“Is Colonel Smith...”

“He is a perfectly agreeable gentleman. And he’s… discreet.”

Of course she had known in advance what exactly Colonel Smith was to Levi and why Eren had invited him. Mikasa knew him like no one else did, and it would have been fruitless to try and keep secrets from her. She wasn’t exactly happy with Eren’s lifestyle, less out of moral scruples but out of a very deep and profound concern about his safety and happiness. Levi made Eren happy, and so she had accepted him. But she was clearly worried about this new development.

“Yes, but… will _you_ be happy like this, Eren?”

He considered her question. “Yes. Yes I think I will. It’s not like I’m sacrificing something just to keep Levi happy. I always knew about them, and I wasn’t jealous. And now I’ve seen him - seen _them_ \- I’m still not. And more than that, I’m content.”

She studied him for a moment, then smiled. “You are content while you expose your unwed sister to such an immoral life? Scandalous.”

“If there’s one person immune to all immoral temptations, it’s you. And besides, in a mere couple of weeks you will be wife of Captain Arlert, and lead an adventurous life in faraway countries.”

The mere mention of her fiancé cast a happy glow on Mikasa’s face. Eren was genuinely happy for the two of them. Not only were they ridiculously in love, but a life as a captain’s wife offered Mikasa a lot more freedom than that of a countryside lady. She had an independent, inquisitive mind, and a strong urge to be active and useful. Being convicted to an idle life of needlework, balls and gossip was a punishment to her. She already fulfilled a lot more household tasks and charity work than was generally accepted for a young woman of her standing, and every free moment saw her outside in the gardens, on horseback or walking. While she was perfectly capable of hosting every event with the required grace and dignity, Eren knew she was itching inside when there was yet another tedious morning visit to bear.

So he hadn’t thought twice to give them his blessing when Captain Arlert had asked for Mikasa’s hand in wedding. The engagement caused a lot of gossip and disapproval, for she married way below her stand, but his sister’s happiness was infinitely more important to Eren than wealth and influence. 

“Shall we go and have breakfast then?” He offered her his arm, and together they went to the dining room. They had the habit of letting breakfast be served as a buffet so the family and guests could help themselves to everything, for they wished to start the day on a relaxed and informal note.

The siblings had barely taken seats when their guests entered, and Eren rose and made introductions. Levi helped himself to cake and tea and took a seat next to Mikasa with the familiarity of an old friend and inquired about her plans for the day. Eren hid a smile. Levi wasn’t talkative in the mornings, and the reason for today’s exemption wasn’t hard to guess. Erwin may look calm and collected, but one glance at his outfit that was a tad too polished for the time of the day gave away his nervousness upon meeting Eren’s family. And clearly Levi had sensed it too and had taken it on himself to distract Mikasa and ease Erwin’s anxiousness. This wordless understanding and inconspicuous support spoke of an intimacy and fondness that caused a warm flutter in Eren’s chest. 

He chatted with Erwin about his trip, made certain that he was happy with his room and his horse’s stable and recommended a couple of pastimes that the house and grounds offered.

“After breakfast I have to go to Meryton and see the coachmaker about the repairs on my landau. Does anyone want to accompany me?” Eren asked. He made the offer out of politeness, because he was sure Erwin and Levi would want to spend some time together and catch up. To his surprise however, Erwin immediately asked to be shown around town, while Levi mumbled something about having some letters to write. Mikasa too excused herself with other business, and Eren kindly neglected to mention the thick letter she had been handed during breakfast and slid underneath her napkin.

So the spotless summer sky only observed Eren and Erwin setting out on their horses. Eren pointed out landmarks and residences, not forgoing those that he and Levi had good reason to avoid at all costs for all the giggling maidens being pushed at them. Erwin listened with a faint smile.

“You can’t exactly blame them for expecting you to get married someday. Heritage and family fortune and all that.”

“Well, since my parents don’t live anymore and I don’t give a fiddler’s fart about family heirloom I am quite free to spend my fortune in whatever frivolous way I fancy. In the end, I will be more than happy to let everything fall to my sister and her children, if she has any.”

“Is that also the reason you only let Netherfield instead of buying an estate?”

“Part of it, yes. I don’t want to burden myself down like - “ He bit his lip.

“Like Levi?”

“Levi never had a choice,” Eren replied stiffly. “He was born into it. Being the heir of Pemberley carries a great responsibility.”

Indeed, to Levi Pemberley was more a curse than anything else. As the last living Ackerman it was his task and duty to continue the bloodline, however little he felt inclined to do so. Marriage was the sword of Damocles hanging over his head - he dreaded having to marry a woman he was incapable of loving, and in some way or other to ensure offspring. If he was lucky he would find a bride who was willing to accept friendship and respect as foundation for marriage, but the physical implications made him break out in cold sweat nevertheless. Moreover, his days of romping between the sheets with Eren and Erwin would most likely be over - it was very doubtful that any self-respecting lady would acquiesce in her groom having male lovers.

“What about you?” Eren inquired in an attempt to retract his snippy answer a little.

“Oh, I’m only a gentleman’s son with very little fortune to my name - therefore I became a military man. Besides a smart uniform I don’t have much to offer.”

“I doubt that very much. I’m under the impression you’re a man of many talents.”

“You too, it seems,” Erwin replied and reigned in his horse. Eren was forced to halt too and turned around.

“Which brings me to the reason I wanted an opportunity to talk to you alone. First of all, I want to thank you for offering this to me - to us. Not many men would be willing to share their lover with another, let alone invite the other under their roof. Or even watch their intimacies.”

“What tells you I’m not just some kind of depraved pervert?”

“If you would merely pursuit your own sexual fantasies, you would have initiated an encounter much earlier. No, you acted when it was clear Levi was starting to stress himself out over constantly having to divide his time and attention. You did what he couldn’t bring himself to do because he feared to be selfish. Eren, you are a very generous and remarkable person.”

Eren couldn’t fight the faint blush that spread across his face at the praise. Yet he kept his voice level. “I’m only returning a favor. When I fell in love with Levi, it was _your_ blessing he needed to dare to return my feelings. If it hadn’t been for you, he wouldn’t be with me in the first place.”

Erwin shook his head. “It’s true Levi asked for my consent, but was it really my place to give or deny it? I don’t know. He is his own person, and it’s not on me to decide who he gives his heart to.” He looked up, and something flashed in his eyes that sent heat whipping up Eren’s spine. “But I admit I’m glad it’s you he chose. I was ready to like you for Levi’s sake, but now that I’ve met you I realise you deserve to be liked for your own merits. If you’re not opposed I would very much like to… deepen this acquaintance.”

The words hung heavy in the air, full of delicious promise. But Eren wasn’t ready to accept the invitation as what it was. He opened his mouth although he didn’t know what to reply. As if reading his thoughts, Erwin’s heated gaze softened to something fonder.

“Eren, I’m not asking you to love me. I would be fully content to win your trust and friendship.”

Eren smiled. “That much is already yours.”

Spurring his horse, Erwin sent a crooked smile over his shoulder. “And if you could maybe find it in yourself to let me have a taste of what Levi got last night - I must say I really enjoyed the view.”

Damn that smooth bastard. Eren’s pants suddenly felt uncomfortably tight, and it took him all the way to Meryton to calm down sufficiently to not embarrass himself.

The rest of Colonel Smith’s visit passed pleasantly, and Eren found himself enjoying the other man’s company thoroughly. He was knowledgeable in many subjects and a captivating narrator. Once he had warmed up to Mikasa, he entertained her with many amazing tales of the faraway countries she couldn’t wait to see. They went hunting and fishing. The arrival of yet another handsome gentleman caused some approving muttering in the neighbourhood, but since Erwin was poor he wasn’t really pursued. Still, his tall and imposing figure, polite manners as well as his willingness to dance and sort the young ladies’ music sheets at evening gatherings caused some heart throbbing.

In some nights they would come together, sometimes as two, more often all three of them, and these nights proved to be everything Eren had ever dreamed of, and more.

The first time Levi ravaged him from behind under Erwin’s piercing gaze, spreading him open with exhibitionistic glee, Eren felt like he would spontaneously combust. The eyes raking over his exposed body were like a physical touch on his skin, and he came harder and faster than ever in his life.

Still, he and Erwin never touched each other directly, and Levi remained the sole connection. Until one night, several weeks later, Eren found the courage to ask Levi while they were cuddled up, enjoying some quality time.

“Levi, you’re happy that Erwin is here, aren’t you?”

The answer was a sleepy mumble that sounded like an affirmative.

Eren ventured forward. “Me too. I mean, I see he’s good for you, and I like him too. But well, Levi… what would you say, if Erwin and I… I mean, if we.. it’s not like I _love_ him or anything, but…”

While he rambled, Levi slowly raised his head from where it was tucked on Eren’s shoulder, in a very deliberate way that reminded Eren an awful lot of a cobra straightening up. He squeaked and recoiled.

“Are you trying to tell me you want to play hide the bishop with Erwin? Make the beast with two backs? Churn some butter?”

“I, er -”

“Are you fucking _kidding_ me?”

“Look, I’m sorry Levi, I’d never do anything without your consent, I’m sorry I upset you, please, I didn’t mean to -”

Levi clamped a hand over his mouth.

“About fucking time you two get your shit together and do the do. Frankly, you blueballing over each other is a pain in the ass. Literally. I’ve had to handle your idiots’ sexual tension for weeks.” His face grew softer. “Really, Eren, this would be the greatest thing for me. I know it sounds silly, but it would make me so happy.”

Eren pulled Levi’s hand from his face and kissed the fingertips. “I don’t even know where this is going, or _if_ it’s going anywhere. As I said, I don’t love him, but I certainly like him a lot, and there sure is some… chemistry between us. In any case I wanted to talk to you about it first. You never kept any secrets from me, and you only deserve the same honesty from me. And I don’t want to take what’s yours.”

Levi ruffled his hair. “Colonel Erwin Smith isn’t mine or anyone else’s. He can only give himself away, and he seems to be more than eager to do so with you.”

It strangely mirrored what Erwin had said about Levi, and Eren felt a surge of gratefulness at having met these exceptional men.

“Feel free to fall for him, Eren,” Levi said. “Feel free to gift your love to everybody who’s worthy to hold in a place in your heart.”

Eren thought of the lightness in his sister’s steps ever since she had met Captain Arlert, of the secure warmth that had surrounded their parents. Love, true love, didn’t tie you down. It wasn’t possessive or oppressing. True love, he understood, set you free. Free to watch your loved one spread their wings and rejoice in their happiness. No matter if he had a fling with Erwin, or even came to love him deeply, it wouldn’t change a thing about how he felt for Levi, or vice versa.

Levi watched them grow more familiar with each other, the ghost of a fond smile on his features every now and again. What Eren couldn’t explain however was the aura of relief that surrounded Levi - was he just glad they got along? Happy about their growing attachment?

A small while later, the true reason for his approval was revealed. The morning post brought a thick letter for Levi, and he turned pale at seeing the sender. Rather abruptly, he excused himself from their company, a rude gesture even for him, and the only reason Eren and Erwin could imagine was that the letter held ill news. 

Levi remained invisible for the remainder of the morning and only resurfaced after lunch, dragging Eren and Erwin to the study.

“Levi, are you feeling alright? Do you need a glass of wine? You look terribly pale.”

Levi waved dismissively. “I don’t need anything. The letter I got was…. quite a shock. But it isn’t necessarily _bad_ news.”

He took a deep breath. “I am no longer the heir of Pemberley.” Green and blue eyes were glued to him, mouths hanging open in wordless question.

“Many years ago, when I was only little, my uncle Kenneth Ackerman was the master of Pemberley. Against all sound advice, he engaged in some dubious business on the Bahamas and in the end travelled there to take care of matters personally. His ship perished in a storm, and he was declared dead.” Levi fiddled with the papers in his hands, lost in thought.

“So everything fell to my father, and after that to me. But now my uncle has turned up again. He was washed ashore on some remote island and was only discovered and rescued some months ago, and now he’s coming back to England.”

Stilling their protests and concerns with a raised hand, Levi continued. “It _is_ my uncle, I have no doubt. I have correspondence here with my advocate that contains enough proof. He will return to take his place at the family estate.”

He leaned back with a long exhale. “I am, for the first time in decades, my own master. My uncle is still young enough to marry and father children - and if he is anything as I remember him to be, he will waste no time doing so.”

They all sat there, stunned in silence. Then Levi smiled. Smiled so bright it was almost painful to see.

“I was… I can tell you now. I was so immensely happy that you developed feelings for each other, because I felt it would make it easier for me to go and fulfill my duty and continue the family line. But now… it’s no longer necessary. I can leave that house and look for my own place to live and lay down all my responsibility.” He dropped the letter and covered his eyes with his hands. “I don’t… I don’t have to leave you. Thank the Lord, I don’t have to leave you. I was determined to do so… but I’m not sure if it hadn’t killed me.”

Possible intruding servants be damned, Eren surged up from his seat and swept Levi in his arms, and only seconds later Erwin joined them.

“You made this decision all on your own… you wanted to - oh my God, Levi.” Eren held him so tight he knew it must be painful, but he couldn’t help himself, and Levi didn’t resist.

Erwin and Eren both knew what had been weighing on Levi’s mind all these years. Now that he was free he must feel positively empty. All that they could offer was their support and understanding. No matter how relieved he felt, it would take Levi a while to gain his footing again, to fill the void that was left behind.

The next month saw Mikasa’s departure, now as Mrs. Arlert, and the wedding was a rather unpretentious affair that had the neighbours turning up their noses as much as on the whole connection in general. None of the attending guests cared much about that. Soon after, Levi had to leave for Derbyshire to meet his uncle at Pemberley and get him re-introduced to business. Erwin was going to travel with him.

Eren trudged through the entrance hall as if he held a personal grudge against the polished tiles.

“You have straw in your hair,” a calm voice remarked, and Eren stopped in his tracks as Levi ambled closer with an amused smile.

“Did you see Erwin off in the stables?”

“I wanted to make sure he and his horse have everything they need.”

“Uh-hu.” Levi plucked some particles from his hair.

Eren smiled, expression something between sheepish and smug. “Erwin asked me for a goodbye kiss.”

“Let me guess. He wasn’t speaking about a kiss on the lips.”

“Oh, he was - partly.”

Levi cocked an eyebrow. “And he got his way. The man sure has a silver tongue.”

Eren momentarily had to close his eyes, heat flaring up in his gut at the vivid recollection of just how Erwin had set his tongue and mouth to work on him. It sure had been one of the most memorable blowjobs of his life. He shivered. “Shut up.”

Satisfied with the state of Eren’s hair, Levi moved back and gave him a once-over. “You have something on your mind. Spit it out.”

“Oh, I just thought… Derbyshire is quite a long way off.” He shuffled his feet. 

Levi said nothing, just waited for him to continue.

“And - well. You have to look for new lodgings anyway, since I assume you’re not too keen on staying at Pemberley once your uncle is settled there. So. Um. Hertfordshire is beautiful, don’t you think?”

“It sure has its charms.”

Suddenly looking very self-conscious, Eren fumbled for and retrieved a thick wad of paper from the inside of his jacket. “I didn’t really know your budget, but there’s a number of nice houses to buy or let in the area. And some that may be affordable for Erwin. That is, you two are welcome at Netherfield to stay for however long you like, but I figure you’d want your own place to live in.”

He nearly shoved the papers at Levi, face beet red.

If Levi was surprised, he didn’t show it. He accepted the papers, folded them neatly and put them into his briefcase. “Thank you, that was very thoughtful of you. I will certainly have to cut down a lot on my personal expenses, and as you know I don’t give much on appearances anyway. So a simple house will be sufficient, nothing fancy. Besides,” He turned and smirked over his shoulder, “if I ever feel like a game of billiard I know where to find a table.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Kiss shot" is a billiard reference. A "shot in which more than one contact with object balls is made by the cue ball; for example, the cue ball might kiss from one object ball into another to score the latter ball. Shots in which object balls carom off one or more other object balls to be pocketed" ([source](http://www.billiardworld.com/glossary.html))
> 
> I took the liberty to make Kenny Levi's uncle on the paternal side to get the line of succession working. As for anything else you may find not istorically correct - this is a work of fanfiction after all, folks. Take it easy.


End file.
